


Down the Spine 脊柱之下 By jive

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Horror, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Creampie, M/M, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：“加把劲，新兵蛋子，”Gabriel嘲讽道，“我知道你能做得更好。”一缕缕黑烟消散在了空气里，就像人类流汗来降温一样带走了他的热量。Gabriel被正在进行的活动分散了注意力，而且他知道当他们两个人在做这种事的时候他不故意保持人型外表更好。他的形态又回到了利齿复眼，肋骨伸出的怪异模样。





	Down the Spine 脊柱之下 By jive

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Down the Spine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833834) by [jive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive). 



> 作者有话说：  
> 别人让写的Between the Ribs （暂定译名 肋骨之间）的后续，受kirinlust太太的图(this other spicy power bottom monster Reaper pic)启发。
> 
> 译者警告：  
> 1、真正的互攻 OwO  
> 2、哭唧唧!JackX怪物!Gabe  
> 3、原文1158字，翻译约2200字  
> 4、避雷关键词：触手 延迟高潮 多重高潮 表扬Play

**正文：**  
  
      毋庸置疑，当下的整个状况诡异且混乱。  
  
      不只是士兵76对守望先锋的两位指挥官都还活着的消息守口如瓶这件事，还有他，Jack Morrison，隐姓埋名却进入了通缉榜的人；Gabriel Reyes，为黑爪工作的雇佣兵，几乎每次他们两人在战场上的兵戎相见都会变成暗自通敌，有时候甚至会在非工作时间出去约个会什么的。但Jack和Gabriel并不想改变这个相处模式。他们的相遇同以往一样以交火与搏斗开始，最终变成动物般的兽性磨蹭。暴力行为、积蓄已久无处发泄的不满和体能，都转化为强烈的性欲。那需要更适宜的方式来释放。  
  
      “加把劲，新兵蛋子，”Gabriel嘲讽道，“我知道你能做得更好。”  
  
      一缕缕黑烟消散在了空气里，就像人类流汗来降温一样带走了他的热量。Gabriel被正在进行的活动分散了注意力，而且他知道当他们两个人在做这种事的时候他不故意保持人型外表更好。他的形态又回到了利齿复眼，肋骨伸出的怪异模样。他把一条腿抬得更高，好让Jack能更容易侵入他的身体。他在Jack摆动臀部的节奏被轻微打乱后笑了出来。  
  
      “C....操....”Jack呻吟出声。  
  
      Gabriel往他已经被操翻而充满精液的湿润后穴里又塞进了一条触手。Jack的阴茎因此搏动不已。他努力想忽略增加的扩张感，把注意力集中到当前的任务上。他渴望能满足Gabriel的要求。  
  
      他体力几乎透支，喉间不断溢出窒息般的呻吟。他的臀部不断用力撞向Gabriel，每次肌肤相接都会传出诡异得令人愉悦的肉体撞击声。  
当Jack以恰到好处的方式擦过他的前列腺时，Gabriel的胸口传出了满意的低沉呻吟。与此同时，Jack之前在他体内高潮时留下的精液正在流出他红肿的括约肌，发出湿润下流的声音。  
  
      Gabriel的肠壁绞紧了Jack已经流淌着前液的阴茎，让他又发出了窒息一样的声音。当一条触手像是钳子一样抓住他阴茎的根部时，Jack快要哭了。  
  
      “怎么了，Jackie？”Gabriel一边问着一边向上顶弄，撞向Jack的臀部，“三次还不够吗？你还没让我射呢.....”  
  
      那根粗长的东西刚好击中了他的前列腺，让他又发出了声满足的呻吟。他全身颤抖了一小会儿，自己粗壮的阴茎又从它红色的顶端流出了一股浓稠但清澈的液体。他已经不知道Jack就这样操了他多久了，但老实说，他还没那么急着想要结束。Jack的阴茎在他体内冲撞的感觉，被他浓稠而炽热的精液充满的感觉，还有Jack泪流满面却还继续努力想要把Gabriel操到高潮的样子。这一切都让整个过程都物有所值。他喜欢这样延长自己的高潮，喜欢控制自己身体的反应，喜欢游走在痛苦与快乐的刀尖上，也喜欢让别人服从他的命令。特别是Jack。  
  
      他咧着嘴把第三条也是最后一条触手都塞进了Jack的屁股里，满意地看着Jack在他身上抽咽起来。那增加的扩张感肯定让他在高潮边缘徘徊得更厉害了。就Gabriel数不清的红眼睛看来，那张被汗水和眼泪玷污的脸简直是个艺术品。  
  
      “我可没太多时间，Jack。不要太自私了，快让我射出来。如果你不能至少把我操高潮一次的话，我可不会让你高潮第四次。”他调笑道，他让自己的触手慢慢地在Jack脆弱的入口处不断抽插的时候甚至装着打了个哈欠。  
  
      “Ga.....Gabriel，求你了，”Jack磕磕巴巴地哀求着。  
  
      他的身子在Gabriel身上剧烈颤抖了一阵，然后臀部继续缓慢而坚定地摆动着。Gabriel放开了缠在Jack阴茎根部的触手，并让他屁股里的触手保持静止。他一脸得意地看着Jack操向自己的屁股，同时又在那些触手上操着自己。每次挺动Jack的唇间都会溢出绝望的呻吟。最后，Gabriel终于大发慈悲，调整好自己的姿势，迫使Jack的阴茎在每次挺动的时候都能直接捅向他的前列腺。  
  
      “嗯.....太好了，Jackie，这下你终于懂了。认真操我，让我射出来，就像这样....”Gabriel轻声咕哝，烟雾从他的牙齿间和他的脖颈与衣领间嘶嘶冒出。Jack硕大的龟头恰到好处地摩擦着他，坚持不懈又充满绝望。Jack稳定的挺动频率渐渐变得混乱。他弓起背部，绝望地在Gabriel的屁股上摩擦着。他屁股里的那些触手直直戳向了他的前列腺，让他痛哭出声。  
  
      “Gabriel！！”Jack啜泣着用尽全力把自己压向了Gabriel的最深处。  
  
      Jack喉咙中传出的断断续续的哭喊和他粗壮的阴茎压在Gabriel前列腺上的力道让Gabriel仰起头沉浸在了高昂的情欲中。他深色的阴茎搏动着把一股股浓稠的精液喷洒在了他自己的腹部和胸膛。  
  
      “就是这样........”他低声说道。他沉浸在快感在身体里肆意游走的感觉里。当他最终射出来后，他紧绷的身体也渐渐放松下来。  
  
      “好孩子，Jackie，”他咕哝着，伸出手去拍了拍Jack沾满泪水的脸颊。  
  
      就这样，Jack最终发出了声窒息般的声音，臀部在那些触手在他屁股里再次榨出一次高潮时抽搐不已。然后他最后一次射在了Gabriel早就被精液填满的后穴里。  
  
      被完全榨干的Jack筋疲力竭地倒在了Gabriel的胸口上。他的胸部在他努力想要平复呼吸的过程中一直快速地起伏不已。  
  
      “别告诉我你这么快就结束了，亲爱的。”Gabriel大笑着用长着爪子的手抚摸过Jack被汗水打湿的刘海。  
  
      Jack靠在他胸口上瞪了他一眼。他没有把自己拔出来，也没有把Gabriel捅进他身体里的那部分弄出来。  
  
      “让我待一会儿，”他小声抱怨道，“我有点年纪了，还记得吗？”  
  
      他感受到Gabriel的触手突然消失了，那种被扩张的、内里被填满的感觉也一起消失在了空气里，让他觉得自己空虚得诡异。他咬紧牙关，中断了快要溢出的呻吟。  
  
      “亲爱的，你和我都有点年纪了，但你我都清楚这还不够把你搞垮。”Gabriel在回答的时候让身体逐渐恢复成了人类的模样。  
  
      Jack再次从胸膛里挤出失望的声音来作为回答。在Gabriel突出的肋骨重新回到他温暖的躯体里后，Jack马上伸过手去抱紧了他。  
  
      “那我就当你是同意了。”Gabriel笑了起来，一只手上下抚摸着Jack的背。他吻了吻Jack沾满汗水的太阳穴，发出了满意的轻哼。“休息一会儿，Jackie。到时间离开前我会好好照顾你的。”  
  
———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对  
> 2、阿弦突发奇想想吃这种，所以就......  
> 3、还是强噶好吃  
> 4、没有，另一篇是R76的，纯R76，还有双龙剧情  
> 5、之所以不标R76是因为......呃......我还要在那边混呢


End file.
